


Snow Day Surprises

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Surprises, dogsled - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: James Potter isn't the only one who has surprises up his sleeve.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	Snow Day Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My character chosen was James Potter and my December themed prompt was dog sled. I hope you enjoy!!

“Are your eyes closed?” James asked again, excitement in his voice. 

“Yes Potter my eyes are closed,” Lily responded with a laugh. 

James continued to guide her through the snow, their booted feet crunching loudly in the early morning silence. 

“Where are you taking me?” Lily asked, gripping James’ arm as her foot slid against the ground. 

James grabbed her around the waist and settled her to a stop. “Right here, my love. Open your eyes!”

James peered at her in anticipation as Lily opened her eyes and took in the sight of the large wooden sled before her with Remus and Sirius lounging upon it. She turned to him with wide eyes.

“Are we going sledding?" She asked warily.

“Kind of!” he responded excitedly, guiding her towards the sled. He helped her step on, nudging Sirius up with his boot. “We need a tree for Christmas, so I thought we could dogsled into the woods and cut down our own.” 

Lily smiled up at him before her brows furled in confusion. “That sounds great, but where are the dogs?”

“That’s where I come in, Evans,” Sirius responded from the front of the sled. He grinned at her and transformed before her into a black, shaggy dog that was oddly familiar looking. 

Lily’s jaw dropped. She whipped around to look at James, only to find herself face to face with a large stag. She screamed and jumped back, bumping into Remus.

She stepped away from him quickly. “Are you an Animgus as well?” She screeched. 

Remus laughed as he touched her shoulder. “Not really. That’s a story for a different day.”

James strutted up to her and nudged her face with his nose. Lily jerked away and looked into the eyes of the stag. “James Fleamont Potter, you have some explaining to do.”

James dropped his head as Sirius barked and bounded around the sled in merriment. 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Sirius Black!” Lily shouted above the barking. She smirked and shook her head as she reached over and stroked James' neck. “Alright, let’s go find our tree.”

James sprang to attention and strutted to the front of the sled where Remus was attaching Sirius to the harness. After securing the harness around James, Remus rejoined Lily on the sled. 

“Ready?” he asked, grabbing the reins. 

Lily looked into the stag’s eyes again and nodded her head. James gave a low bow and nudged Sirius. They started with a slow trot before picking up speed to carry them over the vast snow-covered countryside towards the woods.

James glanced back a few times as Lily let out yelps in surprise, happiness twinkling in her eyes. They slowed as they reached the woods and trotted between the trees until they found the perfect one.

With a quick slash of his wand, Remus had the tree cut and levitated onto the sled. Thick ropes came out and secured the tree to the sled, and James and Sirius turned them all around to head back to the house.

The sled went easily over the snow, even with the weight of the tree, so James picked up speed on the way back. Up and down small hills, he and Sirius let the laughter and squeals of excitement guide their run. 

Just before they reached the house, James heard Remus give a loud yell and he looked back to see Lily sitting on the sled, her face ashen. James slowed down and guided the sled the last few meters as gently as he could. 

As soon as they stopped, he and Sirius transformed back and removed their harnesses. James ran over to Lily and helped her stand. “Lils, are you ok?” 

Lily gripped his arm tightly and let him guide her into the house, Remus and Sirius following behind in worry. “I don’t know.” She said as she sat in a chair gingerly. “I feel quite ill, to be honest.”

“You do look a bit green,” Sirius quipped from the doorway. James glared at him as Sirius shrugged his shoulders. 

“I think,” Lily started, “I think I’ll have a quick lie down if that’s alright.” She stood up slowly and made her towards the bedroom. 

James followed her asking “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’ll be alright.” She smiled at him weakly. “You boys get the tree inside and I’ll join you later.”

James scrubbed his hand through his hair and over his face as she shut the door quietly. He turned back to Remus and Sirius. “You heard her. Let’s get the tree set up.”

A few hours later, the three men were sitting around the tree they had set up in the corner of the room transfiguring random objects into ornaments. James was just finishing transforming the last pinecone into a bright colored bauble when the bedroom door opened and Lily stepped out. 

He stood up quickly and made his way towards her. “How are you feeling, love?” 

“Better,” she responded with a smile. “A bit tired, but better.” She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sorry, Lils. I shouldn’t have thrown my secret at you like that and taken you on such a fast sled ride. I just wanted to surprise you.”

Lily placed her hand on his chest, “It wasn’t the sled ride or your secret.” She glanced over at Remus and Sirius who were pretending to not be listening. “You’re not the only one with a surprise today, James Potter.”

James looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?”

Lily grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. “I’m pregnant James.”

James’ eyes widened in shock and he vaguely heard Sirius and Remus whooping and hollering in the background. “You’re what?” he whispered at his wife. 

Lily laughed as tears filled her eyes. “I’m pregnant! That’s why I felt sick earlier.”

James scooped her into his arms and kissed her as Sirius shouted “I’m going to be an uncle” and collided with them in a crushing hug. Remus laughed and joined the group, giving James a pat on the back. 

Lily laughed and wiped her tears away as the boys continued to congratulate James. She pulled out of the embrace and stood a few steps back with her hands on her hips. “Now that all the surprises are out in the open, you two have some explaining to do!” She turned a stern look from James to Sirius. 

The two men looked at each other and stepped back simultaneously to stare at Remus who was looking down at his feet. “I suppose their explanation starts with me…”


End file.
